Losaine Morningray
Words of the Grand Cleric "Our people need a voice to lead them, not by might or wit, but spiritual wisdom. Thus is my charge, I seek to lead my friends and comrades through even the darkest days." "I do not see why I must wear shoes. Unless my blessings and virtues are solely dependent on if I am wearing something on my feet or not, I just do not see it." Brief Beginnings Losaine Morningray of Quel'thalas was, even at a young age, gifted in the healing arts. Born to a loving mother and father, who to this day she regrets not having better relations with, she was always assumed to have taken up the mantle of a Ranger or perhaps an arcanist. Yet, no matter what task she performed with skill, her clerical attributes seemed to just shine brighter. For years, she spent her days studying and practicing her healings and blessings, taking after her mentors with diligence and understanding. She very quickly became a skilled cleric of her home of Quel'thalas. However, because of her young age, she was never fully admitted to be a official position of reverance. Living a simple life, the elven cleric would go about her day acting out her duties and aiding anyone she could from a more spiritual level. This would be routine for her, and she had no issue with this. All of this changed, however, when her home was invaded by the forces of the Scourge. A dark event in her life that to this day haunts her, she was one of those who instead fled her home and travelled south, in hopes of finding refuge and a new place to call home. Despite this search, she will always consider Quel'thalas her home. It wasn't long that Losaine found herself in Stormwind, and would spend her time there serving the Cathedral of Holy Light and on the side training for battle. She quickly adopted a style of combat that allowed her to be on the front lines while at the same time supporting her allies as a cleric. The Highguard and Racism Upon entering the Stormwind Cathedral one morning, Losaine went about her duties as normal. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, yet when she went to leave, she was stopped by a Sin'dorei in plate armor wearing an Argent Crusade insignia. The woman introduced herself as Ilidrel, giving no surname. They spoke a short time and it was revealed that there was an order known as The Highguard that served as a mutual presence of Quel'dorei interests and their service to the Alliance with the help of their allies. Interested by this, Losaine was then introduced to their leader, Ranger Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow. Losaine spoke openly of her desire to serve with her people on the front lines as a battle cleric, and was soon inducted into the order as the newest addition thus far. This could not have been a more opportune time, for she was quickly deployed to aid in a confrontation with a group of rebels. Working well with her new allies, Losaine found herself at home. Upon returning to Stormwind, she was once again approached by the Sin'dorei, an Argent Ambassador to the Highguard. Ilidrel and Losaine spoke for a short while, before the Argent proposed she buy her lunch. Losaine, not one to turn down a request of kindness, accepted this offer warily. During this interaction, it was revealed the woman had a distinct interest in Losaine, and having mixed feelings herself Losaine was not sure how to take this. At first, she would decline because Ilidrel was Sin'dorei, a nasty spell of racist behavior shining through. This prejudicial attitude shines again when Losaine has a bit of a spat with an Ebon Blade Ambassador. Losaine and the Death Knight begin to argue, the situation escalating to a point where even when the ambassador wishes to back away to avoid conflict, Losaine is heated and ready to fight. As the impending scuffle is dismissed by Lady Dawnsorrow, Losaine cannot help but express her feelings and desire to lead the Quel'dorei people in a spiritual way. Thus the ultimatum is proposed to her: a position of High Cleric of The Highguard, in exchange for her giving up her racist tendencies. To this she accepts, and in a short time, assumes the mantle of High Cleric. Love and Engagement They did not know each other for long, that was fact. Yet, as the High Cleric spent more time with the Argent Ambassador, she found herself falling madly in love with her. This was a battle to her, for she still had her reservations for her kind, and that of other races. However, she felt she had to at least try, for her. It wasn't long after, that Losaine Morningray worked at it and almost entirely abolished her hatred for any other race. She gave herself to Belore and the Light, so that she may better love and accept others. Not long after this change of heart, Ilidrel proposed to Losaine, who in turn accepted. Losaine now wears a woven gold and platinum band on her finger forged by her betrothed. This was short lived for her, however. After only months in such a state, they were brought to a conflict. Both Losaine and Ilidrel wished to perform their respective duties for their people. Losaine knew too well that she could not go with her. Returning the ring, and with a storm of pained emotions, she had to leave her lover. It wasn't until the Stonetalon Conflict, that Losaine Morningray met the woman that was to be her wife. A half-elf by the name of Chrisana, Losaine met her while crying over another rejection by a moonwell. In an attempt to cheer herself up, she jokingly asks to kiss Chrisana when she tries to help calm her down from her fits of crying. A strange way to meet, yet it blossomed into a strong love. Stonetalon and the Fall of a High Cleric As the Highguard got wind of a conflict brewing in the Stonetalon Mountains, Aeriyth Dawnsorrow and the Highguard flew in to aide the efforts to stop the Horde Incursion. With them was a pregnant Losaine Morningray, nine weeks along and still determined to fight. No one had noticed her first couple of skirmishes and battles, most had thought her back with the wounded healing them. Yet after meeting her newest lover, Chrisana Rilke of the Valiant Coalition, it was revealed that Losaine Morningray was fighting with the Alliance even though she was with child. This lead the Valiant Coalition Commander, Eliorah Morrison, to place a Hand of Sacrifice on her and take all of her blows for the battle she was about to go into. As the battle concluded, Eliorah has suffered severe wounds and Losaine was beside herself with regret. Yet, despite someone risking their own life for Losaine and her unborn child, she still told her lover that next day she was going to battle again. To which Eliorah was informed. After a heart-felt discussion, Losaine decided it wasn't right for her to go fight and be so selfish. She decided to remain behind. Situations only got worse as she confronted her lover about telling Eliorah that she was going to fight. Having wanted to keep her ride to battle a secret, Losaine was fueled with rage and anger. In this loss of faculties, she struck her lover, inciting the wrath of everyone around her. Upon hearing word of the High Cleric's antics and outbursts, Aeriyth was infuriated. She had Losaine brought to her, and asked for confirmation of what she had done. As Losaine admitted to her faults, Aeriyth then and there stripped her of her titles and duties as High Cleric and Exemplar of the Highguard. If Losaine has any hope of redeeming herself, she must atone for the wrongs she has done. From the Ashes, a High Cleric Rises Once More As Losaine Morningray had returned to Stormwind, she was ridden with guilt, anguish, and pent up aggression from her failures to her loved ones and herself up in Stonetalon. She had been suspended from her ranks and duties in the Highguard, and could not think of anything but to earn the love and respect of those she had once had back. It wasn't long after returning, that Losaine had realised the faults of her actions. As such, the young cleric had decided then and there to make a vow of pacifism, only to be broken in the absolute need to protect her own life or that of her unborn child. Losaine was requested to enter confession under suggestion of Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, and she met one night with Mother Qienna. After speaking her heart out and coming to the conclusion that she had been since that point acting out the penance assigned to her (she was to do whatever was possible to protect the life of her child until the day she is born), Losaine was there absolved of her sins. However, it would be a few days until she next spoke with Aeriyth. She had sat down with her, and told her commander that she had learned her lessons and that the value of an unborn life was far greater than that of her own pride. Believing her lesson learned, Aeriyth reinstated her as Exemplar and High Cleric of the Highguard, to which she accepted humbly. An End and a New Beginning Losaine's reinstatement in the Highguard would be very short lived. Her childish demeanor causing more problems than good in the eyes of her superiors and Aeriyth's own. This, accompanied with constant relationship drama in her life, led Losaine to formally resign from the Highguard. This was taken with great enthusiasm from those Losaine had thought her friends. Stress and worries wearing down on her mind, Losaine was then put into labor prematurely. She had been pregnant for a good few months now from an unspoken flame, and the unexpected change put Losaine in a life threatening situation. Calling on the only person she knew to help, Eliorah saved Losaine's own life, and put her into a coma for a few days to recover from the damages. When she awoke, Losaine was changed. Colder, more serious, she knew she had to grow up and act like the adult she was if she was to get anywhere in her life. This prompted her to deal with her lover, Chrisana. The relationship was falling apart, and due to the constant antics of her, Losaine had no choice but to end it with her. Having no place to go, Losaine did some reflection within herself, and found that the only way to know if she had truly changed, was to lead herself. Thus, the Silver Sun Accord was founded. Losaine holds herself now as the Silver Lady of a pseudo-militant order of explorers and adventurers, all in the name of the Alliance. Greed's Hand With her life in the Silver Sun Accord going well, Losaine had made a few enemies. One such, a rival treasure hunter group (Greed's Hand), decided to take Losaine's incursion onto their territory into dreaded hands. Their leader, who calls himself Eric Falker, ambushed Losaine with a group of men while she was exploring Dustwallow Marsh. While Losaine was rescued, she wasn't so without harm. Returning with several bruises, Falker had also sliced off Losaine's ear as she was trying to pull away. This would not be the first encounter Losaine would have with Falker, and so far, it will not be ending anytime soon. A mystery to them all, Falker has but one goal: to bring an end to the Silver Sun Accord and her Leader. Tournaments, Gifts, and Homecomings In the coming times, Losaine would have attended the Tournament of Ages as a spectator. She would come to cheer on her friends and also find things at the kiosks that would further suit her order. One night during the tournament, Kilan Slaymoon, her bodyguard, presented the Silver Lady with her enchanted blade; Elspeth, Love of the Ruby Drake. This blade was a gift to her so that Losaine may be protected while her bodyguard went on deployment to Kalimdor. Losaine accepted this with a pang of reluctance, for she did not wish to see her friend go. Upon returning from the Tournament, Losaine spent her time focused on the Silver Sun Accord's expeditions, yet was finding little support or willing to follow such a cause. She began to lose hope, but still carried herself strong. So strong, that she caught the eye once more of Ranger Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, who asked Losaine to return as High Cleric and Convocation of The Highguard. A bit hesitant at first, Losaine ultimately accepted with the knowledge that her people needed her. Losaine still commands the Silver Sun Accord, and does so as a independent order, but also sub-division of The Highguard. They do hope they can work together on certain matters as stronger orders. The Iron Invasion While investigating reports of Horde within the Blasted Lands with the Highguard, Losaine was witness to the invasion of the dreaded Iron Horde. She was unsure of how to react, how to feel. When called on board the Warship Enterprise, she was approached by Aeriyth and spoken to with a serious undertone. "I am elevating you to the rank of Cleric-General. No longer will you and your warmenders wait for us to return from the front lines or not at all..." Those words rang for hours in Losaine's head, the former High Cleric unsure of how to respond. She was no military leader, she had not the experience on this sort of thing. Yet, Aeriyth saw a tactician's mind in the young cleric, and made her snap back to reality. "Should you fail, should you not find yourself up to this task, everyone will die. Avenus, your children, all of us." Even now, those words haunt the new Cleric-General, leaving Losaine to find her place in the leadership role of a commander, and fast for the Iron Horde is coming. True Love At Last? As Losaine made herself at home once more in The Highguard, she ran once more into Avenus Sera'thil, but never had she really thought of him as anything but a friend. However, one argument later, they both came to realize that they did in fact feel at least something for one another. As they continued to spend more and more time together (along with some "encouragement" from Aeriyth), the two fell in love, and currently spend their time irritating the other with the adorable little quirks they both saw in one another. Losaine is currently hoping that they might get married, seeing as she is quick to want a family of her own. These hopes and dreams became a reality months later, and the two were married in Quel'Danil Lodge just before the invasion of Draenor. However, Avenus was killed in action, leaving Losaine a grieving, rage-filled widow. Departure of The Highguard, Ascension A couple of months had passed since Avenus's passing. Losaine was having a rather difficult time recovering. She was alone, trapped on the Highguard's base of operations on Draenor without any means of reaching her three children. She had left them behind to join the war effort. Her mental health declined, insanity and regression to her old childish antics crept slowly upon her. She had a mental breakdown. With the loss of her husband, being so far away from her family, she just couldn't handle it anymore. With such raw emotion surging through her, the Cleric-General awakened a potent and rather dangerous power within her. She refers to this power now as her "ascended power", in actuality it is a condensed and volatile form of holy magics, taking on a white glow instead of a golden one. This power is very dangerous, however, as it takes from not only one's mana reserves, but also their very life force. Losaine works actively to master this new power before she loses control and dies to it. After unlocking her so-called ascension, she realized she was going to drive herself mad serving under Aeriyth Dawnsorrow. The first chance she got to return to Azeroth, she signed her resignation and turned it in, going back to her family and never looking back to Draenor or the horrors of war. She had effectively retired. Finding Herself, The Citrine Eagle Losaine spent the next few months or so trying to find a place for herself. Back on Azeroth and in Stormwind, the Quel'dorei cleric would spend her days from here taking care of her three children alone. She would receive aid here and there from former associates of the Silver Sun Accord, thus defunct, but still she struggled to find her drive and purpose at this point. Eventually she resumed her stature in the Silver Covenant, even taking command of a small regiment, known as the Silver Phoenix. She tried to rekindle old flames, find love in others so hastily, and that was what brought her to a one Zaria Blackmoore, Countess of Blackmoore and Highlord of the Citrine Eagle, the Alteraci Chapter of the Silver Hand. Blackmoore was already devoted to Chrisana Rilke, but Losaine fell in love with her all the same. However, this was not a simple ideal of lust or passion. It was a purpose for her. It was a chance to actively work toward and protect something dear to her. As she grew closer to Countess Blackmoore, she made a few more closer friends along the way, and even settled some old grudges with those she once harbored ill-will towards. Losaine even agreed to enlist as a liturgist for the Citrine Eagle. Things were beginning to look up for the cleric, if only somewhat. Mother Bronwynn Branson, Battle-Cleric Student! In her past dealings with the Stormwind Archchapter of the Silver Hand, Losaine had made a good few of close friends there. Most of them members of the Chaplaincy. One such friend and fellow mother, was the good Mother Bronwynn Branson, an old friend of Losaine's and confidant in motherly affairs. At one point during her short-lived retirement, Losaine once more ran into Mother Branson, and they conversed for a good while about where their respective paths had taken them. Upon revealing of her retirement, Losaine seemed to inspire Mother Branson with her tales of what a battle-cleric does and their line of defense for their comrades. Bronwynn expressed greatly her desire to learn the lifestyle and skill, and Losaine decided then that it wasn't right to retire so soon. She had agreed to come out of retirement to train Mother Branson in the art of the battle-cleric. Their training began that very next day. A first time teacher of the art, Losaine felt it important to cover vital aspects of being a battle-cleric, and divide her lessons into sections. The first couple of lessons went very well, and Losaine was rather impressed by the aptitude and enthusiasm of the young Gilnean priestess. However, Losaine was quickly reminded that she had a long way to go, and a lot to learn. The lessons came one after the other, and each one Losaine was becoming more strict in her teachings, knowing full and well Bronwynn desired the ascension her teacher had, Losaine could not pass along such a power without making sure that first she herself could control it, and that Bronwynn was ready for such a power. Their lessons still continue from this point on. The Shade Losaine's peace and happiness was short-lived, as she received a letter in the mail one night stating that Zaria had been kidnapped and that she needed to find her fast. She soon discovered that several others received the exact same letter, addressed to them in difference. They all regaled their tale of what happened that day, and were trying to figure out where she could be. That was when Losaine heard a voice in her head. It was a man's voice, or what Losaine thought was a man. Zaria's kidnapper had reached out directly to the Grand Cleric, and only her. Luckily, Kaytina Whitedrake, another one of Losaine's old flames was right there to guide the inexperienced woman on a hostage negotiation situation. Trying to ignore the blatant arguing of the five or so others around her, Losaine worked diligently in her head, playing this man's games in order to discover their location. After finally picking apart hints being dropped, she found Zaria's location to be in Feralas. Yet, she was immediately told to come alone. She had to think. If she told the others right away, Zaria could very well have been slain. Yet, if she went alone, she herself would die. Losaine then did what she felt was best. She left her group with clues, and ran off to confront the "man" herself. Upon showing up to the two, she found Zaria, wounded and downed and this shady individual poised and ready for combat. They engaged, Losaine trying to use her powers but an anti-magic field was put into place prior. She was nearly slain by this one, that is, if help hadn't found them just in time. The man in question was then revealed to be a shade of a different realm entirely, merely possessing bodies in order to act out its plan...suffering for Losaine. After being temporarily banished once, the shade then reached out to Losaine through her mind once more. Taunting, laughing, pushing her to despair and insanity. Losaine knew in order to protect the others, she had to lure the shade out once more and take him down alone. The next day they confronted each other in isolation, Losaine not having enough time to stop it from placing another anti-magic field device into the ground. She was in trouble. The fight went on, the shade almost slaying the good cleric, before a stranger stepped in and knocked the shade back and destroying the device. Losaine took this chance, and used the very limit of her power to banish the shade back to its realm. She was then told that the shade would eventually return, but it was just a matter of when... Mastery of Ascension, an Enemy Returns As Losaine began to feel at peace with the end of the Shade, she continued her work for her newly appointed Regiment of the Silver Covenant, the Silver Phoenix. It was a daunting task, as she was charged with the safeguarding of the Northrend wastes. The task was simple, monitor any remnants of Scourge, cultist, or Vrykul activity that lead to any strife among the indigenous people there. Well, this turned out to be a difficult task. As Losaine struggled to find any sort of support with this effort, she was wearing herself out working. Staying up countless hours, getting little sleep and even less time to spend with her children, it seemed she was your typical working woman again. Then the voice returned. His voice. The Shade was back and this time he was after Losaine. Losaine came home that night and her children were gone. This angered the poor cleric, and she could do nothing but wait. A week later, she was instructing her student, Bronwynn, on another lesson when the Shade finally struck. With her student knocked out, and her friend Calwen incapacitated with a shadow dagger, Losaine was left to fight who the Shade had taken possession of this time. A Quel'dorei woman who claimed to be her adopted daughter, Elisara, only aged. Losaine saw the folly in this plan, and knew by mother's intuition that this was not her daughter. Yet seeing her friend and student wounded so brought a fire out of the Grand Cleric. Finally tuning into her ascendant abilities, she was able to access a true form of ascension, one that would not outright kill her with overuse. With this, she was able to fend off the Shade and save her student. However, worn out from her fight, Losaine could not stop the Shade from making a trade. Her children were returned to her there, but at the cost of him taking Calwen with intent to corrupt her. The Calm Before the Storm There was no activity from the Shade after the Calwen was taken. At least, none that Losaine knew of. She spent a couple of weeks trying to find him, feeling responsible for Calwen's capture, but she had no leads, and no luck went her way. Eventually the cleric felt as if the Shade was truly gone, that perhaps Zaria had done something to bring an end to it all. During the Tournament of Ages that year, Zaria and Chrisana assured the elf that the Shade was gone and everything was over. This was difficult to believe, but Losaine felt that she could trust in that fact. She enjoyed the rest of the Tournament in more or less peace. Personality A woman of kind and gentle nature, Losaine could easily fool those she spoke to into thinking she deeply cared for them. Most cases proved this to be true, yet there was no question that the young Quel'dorei High Cleric had a simmering ember of racism and prejudice in her heart. She always treated others with respect, be them subordinates, superiors, or enemies. There was a strange trait about her that made this so. She absolutely detests those of the necrotic or demonic nature. She feels these individuals have strayed from the path of Light and need to either be destroyed or saved. Losaine has a very motherly nature, she will become very hostile if she is to discover her children, or those close to her are in any sort of trouble or danger. She has done this a few times for dear lovers, friends, and even her children once or twice. Details of Friendships/Relations Mother Bronwynn Branson - A dear friend, almost like a sister, Losaine takes ample care to look out for her friend and student with her life if need be. Kaytina Remani-Whitedrake - The other parent to Losaine's twins, after a little splurge of alchemy, the two are at odds these days due to how Kaytina carries herself. Not to mention she had left Losaine for Chrisana, which Losaine has still to forgive her for. Samiya Whitedrake - Kaytina's sister, a person who has proven to be everything Losaine saw in Kaytina, only gentler and much more kind. Losaine enjoys every moment with this woman, and takes any chances she can to be in her company. Avenus Sera'thil - (Insert image of Losaine drinking here, and crying.) Chrisana Rilke - Hnnnnnnng. Ilidrel Darkwood - A quick, passionate love, Ilidrel became one of the greatest moments in Losaine's life. Their bond was strong, but unfortunately broken by their duties to their people respectively. Countess Zaria Blackmoore - A dear friend and love to Losaine, Zaria is the inspiration for Losaine to truly come out of retirement. She seeks to defend Zaria and all that they both hold dear to their hearts. Trivia *Losaine will always offer the best she can if approached for aid. *Having a soft spot for children, Losaine gets very upset and/or violent if word or sight of harm coming to them reaches her. *Adopted a healing style from Steelbones. It was so unique and exciting that the player behind Losaine decided to tweak and adapt it to a more Quel'dorei style of healing. *Despite being very devoted to Belore and the Light, Losaine has no issues with, and actually actively seeks to learn more about other religions and studies. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard